


Burning

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: A Dragon's Childhood [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion burns with fever and everyone worries over him as things begin to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Fever

It took everyone by surprise when Rhaella went to wake Tyrion and discovered him burning with fever and would not wake up no matter what Rhaella did. Her screams caught everyones attention and they all ran in and then out when Rhaella screamed at them to get the maesters. Once they were got, it was left to the Kingsguard to do the worst duty of their lives. Inform the King. In the end Lewyn was chosen to do it after a rather impressive display of cowardice and a game of rock, paper, dragon. Lewyn performed his duly by informing the Hand so he could inform the King then quickly left the room before Tywin could even respond but Lewyn did not run, he was quite firm about that when his Brothers chided him about it.

Aerys upon being told by Tywin immediately went to his son's side and was horrified to see his beloved son in such bad shape. His screaming at the Grand Maester to heal Aemon was heard over all the Red Keep. A week later so to was the Grand Maesters screams as he died for failure to heal Aemon. Aerys called for all the maesters of Westores to come to heal Aemon but more and more of them just failed as Aemon got weaker and weaker.

As the fever ravaged through the body of Aemon, all wondered if he would live to see another day as every day he was getting weaker and weaker and maesters were coming and going. Called from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms but none could do anything for the Prince. Rhaegar could not be pulled away from his brother's side for anything while Aerys locked himself away in his chambers and would not come out for anything or allow anyone to come in, literally refusing entry to all. Terrified of hearing the news of the death of his beloved son. All he had left of Joanna. Aerys would not lose Aemon and so if he kept away from everyone he would not. The Red Keep began to mourn for the still living Prince, as almost all believed that he was soon to die as he body burned.

Rhaella didn't handle it any better than her brother-husband and when she went into early labor due to the stress, she had to be dragged away from Aemon's side to give birth. Then insisted immediately after to be returned to her son's side even though she had to be carried as she was to weak to even stand up let alone walk. Rhaella named the new baby Viserys in honor of Aemon the Dragonknights father, who Aemon had been named after. She would not name him in honor of Aemon as Aemon was not dead and she refused to believe that she would lose her son. Rhaella had failed to give birth to a daughter for her sons to marry, she could not believe that she would also be punished by losing her son as well.

Rhaella stayed with her sons for weeks, unwilling to leave Aemon's side as Aemon held on but didn't get better. Rhaella clung to her hope of Aemon's continued survival as desperately as Rhaegar clung to Aemon's hand. Others came and went into the room repeatedly but neither Rhaella or Rhaegar noticed any of them. All that mattered to either of them was the boy that barely clung to his life.

It was on the fifth week, when Aemon began to deteriorate further every day, that Bloodraven finally showed up and when Gerold moved to strike him down.Not realizing who he was and only seeing a threat that had just appeared in a room with almost the entire royal family. Rhaella was forced to cry out.

"DON'T."

Her cry echoed across the room and while Gerold was the one that halted his attack immediately at his Queen's order, it was Bloodraven Rhaella had been crying out to. Rhaella knew her great uncle well and knew that Gerold was no match to him. The power that Bloodraven had was impressive and no mere mortal would ever be able to touch Bloodraven unless he allowed it. Not to mention that Rhaella knew why Bloodraven had come to be here and she would not wait any longer than necessary to see her beloved son healed from his fever that burned his body for so long. The fact that Rhaella did not know if killing Gerold would tire Bloodraven out or not. Nothing mattered more to Rhaella than Aemon's continued existence and health.

Which was why Rhaella did not recoil when Bloodraven turned completely to her and she saw him fully for the first time in years and saw that time had not been kind to him. There was barely anything human about her several time great uncle anymore. Still though, Rhaella pushed all thoughts away but one. Healing Aemon.

"Niece." Bloodraven managed to mock while bowing to her, an impressive feat.

"Ser Gerold, leave us." Once Gerold was gone, Rhaella turned toward her uncle."Uncle Brynden, heal him."

Rhaegar focused on something other than his brother for the first time in five weeks, other than the brief times where he had been forced to eat by Rhaella."Bloodraven ..You saved Tyrion in the womb...You brought him into this life with your powers....You will save him now." The force that Rhaegar put into those words impressed even Bloodraven, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Why else would I be here, my great great nephew?"

"Please, do it now, Brynden." Rhaella was not above begging if it became necessary. She would do anything for her children, including kill or destroy anyone that got in her way to Aemon's health.

Bloodraven moved to Aemon's side and gazed down at his very sick nephew and began to cast spell after spell to save him. It had been years since anything had mattered to him but the moment that he had 'seen' Aemon Tyrion's birth, he had felt connected for the first time since Daeron's death. Aemon Tyrion mattered to Brynden in a way that was foreign to him but at the moment he did not let that faze him. All that mattered was preventing this sickness from taking him. Brynden had been forced to watch almost half his family die during the Great Sickness that tore Westores apart, he would not do it again. The Children of the Forest had taught him much, he would use it all to save Aemon Tyrion.

Hours past while Brynden worked tirelessly over the prone body of his nephew and Rhaegar just sat and watched as life began to return to his brother and for the first time since this all began, he began to hope. Tyrion was not leaving him. Rhaegar fell to his knees and rested his hand on Tyrion's arm while giving thanks to the Gods and Brynden for saving the one person in all the world that truly mattered to him.

Rhaella just watched her sons and uncle while holding Viserys, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from her now that Aemon was being healed. Her son was saved and that was all that mattered to Rhaella. For weeks she had been terrified that she was watching her son wither away and had been unable to do anything to stop it. Just as she had been unable to stop Summerhall from burning or her father from wasting away. Aemon was saved where as they had died. She could now breath easily as she watched her son begin to glow from the power being poured into him. Rhaella watched as Bloodraven finally pulled away from Aemon and instanly Rhaegar and Rhaella were watching Bloodraven like hawks, waiting for him to speak.

"I healed him as best I could but....the damage done to his body..it was too great even for me to heal completly. I believe that he will always be weak in body but he will survive this."

Rhaella was glad to hear that Aemon would survive but worried about the weak in body, for she well remembered her Father. "What do you mean weak in body?"

"Aemon will find it difficult to do ...anything to..tiring or strenuous. I very much doubt that he will ever be able to learn any form of fighting or jousting. Even long journeys on horses may be to much for him...His lungs are extremely weak, the fever nearly completely destroyed them and his heart was....Well, he will never be strong physically but he will live...and with time, his body may become stronger..The magic that he possess may help him in that area."

"Magic." Rhaegar was beyond grateful that Tyrion would be okay and he knew that Tyrion had no true interest in becoming a knight so he knew that his brother would be fine with not being one. He knew that Tyrion would be far more interested in magic though.

"Yes, it is why I felt and saw his birth. The blood of valyrien is strong in him."

"Of course it is, he is my brother." Rhaegar smiled down at Tyrion and tightly grasped his hand. Brynden looked at his many times great grandnephew and couldn't help but to wish a different fate for Rhaegar than the one he could see but he knew that Rhaegar would die by being hit by a war hammer. Brynden had long ago learned that he could not prevent the deaths he saw. He turned toward Aemon once again, he was weary and he had to return to the Children.

"I will be back, my young nephew. We shall have much to discuss."

Bloodraven placed a gold pendant over Aemon Tyroin's neck and then disappeared. Rhaella glanced at the pendant after she got over the shock of Bloodraven just disappearing and was amazed at it. It was the traditional Targaryen three dragons but the details was such that it was like each dragon was real and could fly off the pendant. The scales on the dragons were all carved individually and the eyes were perfect rubies. Rhaella could feel the heat coming from it and knew that there was power in it and that made her fearful. She trusted Brynden to save Aemon but she was not sure that she trusted him in anything else. He was after all one of the Great Bastards and perhaps he might become jealous or envious of all that Aemon had that had been denied to him. Rhaella moved to take it off Aemon, just in case, but Rhaegar grabbed her hand.

"Leave it. It is a gift from Bloodraven and Tyrion needs it...I don't believe that Bloodraven is a threat to Tyrion and he needs to be protected above all else. The pendant will protect Tyrion and I will not allow anyone to take any form of protection from him. My brother must be safe. Forever."

Rhaella wanted to argue but looking into Rhaegar's eyes, she grew afraid for a brief moment. Rhaella had no doubt in that moment that Rhaegar would prevent her from removing the necklace by any means necessary. Aemon's illness had changed her son and she knew that Rhaegar had grown up more in the last five weeks then he had for five years. Her son was only sixteen but he was beyond a doubt a man now. A man that would defend Aemon from anything and anyone, even her. Rhaella let the necklace go and Rhaegar released her had and sat back in the chair he had been in for five weeks. Rhaegar picked up his harp and began one of his songs for Aemon, playing one of his favorites that Rhaella suspected he had written about Aemon. It was a song that he had not played since Aemon had grown ill as Aemon was not able to appreciate it and told Rhaegar not to play it but now that Aemon was healed, he was playing it.

Happy Easter


	2. Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion awakens and everything changes

It took days and days for Tyrion to wake up completely and when he did he was unsurprised to see Rhaegar sleeping beside him, clutching his hand tightly. The last few.. days.. weeks were blurry but he knew on all levels that Rhaegar had never left his side. Tyrion had never once in his life doubted his place at Rhaegar's side or his brothers love for him. For in the end all Tyrion truly needed was his brother and he knew in turn he was all Rhaegar needed. So Tyrion knew that Rhaegar had never left his side while he was ill, though he had no idea how long he had been ill. Tyrion suspected that it had been a long time as while it was blurry there was a lot of blurry moments so Tyrion knew that it had been a long time. Something that was rather worrying especially considering how weak he still felt.

Tyrion lifted his hand, with difficulty, and caressed Rheagar's hair gently. Causing his brother to stir from his sleep and Tyrion watched as Rhaegar's eyes slowly opened and then widened upon seeing Tyrion awake. Rhaegar jerked up and looked frantically at his brother

"Your awake, thank the Gods." The extreme reaction that Rhaegar had to him being awake meant that Tyrion had been sleeping a long time.

"How long have I been sleeping, Rhae?"

"Long enough to terrify all of us, my son." Surprised Tyrion turned and saw Rhaella on the other side of his bed and most surprising of all she was holding a baby. He had been ill long enough for her to give birth to his sibling, which had been three months away the last Tyrion remembered. Rhaella noticed Tyrion's questioning look. "You have been ill a long time, my son but not that long. I gave birth early to your brother, Viserys. Named in honor of Viserys the second, the Dragonknights father."

Tyrion looked at his newest brother and couldn't help but to be disappointed for he knew that his parents had been hoping and praying for a girl. A bride for Rhaegar to marry, as was the Targaryen tradition. So many of his siblings had died since Rhaegar's birth and each one was a devastation to his parents and though he had only really met one, he had mourned them too. As he had been excited to be an older brother like Rhaegar was his older brother each time, only to be disappointed like with Jaehaerys who Tyrion had loved. So Tyrion could only hope that Viserys would live and he could be a big brother and that one day Mother would give birth to a sister for Rhaegar to marry and then perhaps one for him as well.

"Can I hold him?"

"If you are extremely careful, my son." Tyrion turned startled to see his Father suddenly in the room and immediately Aerys took Viserys from Rhaella. As Aerys was extremely protective of his new son and did not let anyone to be alone with him. Even Rhaella. Nor did anyone but family touch Viserys as he would not risk his son. Aerys had kept his vow not to be with any woman but Rhaella after Jaehaerys death but the Gods might still seek to take Viserys from him so Aerys would be vigilant of anyone that came near Viserys. Aemon would never be a threat though so Aerys careful placed Viserys in Tyrion's arms.

Tyrion gazed down at his new brother in wonder and couldn't help but to pray to the Gods that this brother would live and hoped that the fact that Viserys looked more healthy then Jaehaersy ever had meant something. "Hello, little brother. I'm Aemon Tyrion...but you can call me Tyrion. Not Ty though, that's Rhaegar's name for me."

Everyone laughed at the cute scene but the laugh was cut short when Tyrion very obviously began to tire after having only been up for a few minutes. They did not like how weak Tyrion was. Aerys took Viserys back and Tyrion drifted off to sleep while Rhaegar once again played his harp for him and Valiant curling up with him.

The next few days saw many visitors to Tyrion's rooms, from Steffon and Stannis to Tywin and all of his brothers to Rhaegel, Daemon, Aerion and Rhaena. All of them were happy to see Tyrion up but were unhappy to see how weak he was even as the illness slowly passed. It was becoming obvious to all that while the Prince had survived he would never again be the same. That the Fever had forever left its mark on him and they mourned that fact, worrying that the bright vibrant child would not be the same. Arthur had the same worry and so on one night that he had guard duty and Tyrion was up, they spoke of it.

"I feel...better as time goes on but its like I have this...emptiness inside of me that doesn't allow me to be as I once was....Do you think that will leave me as time moves on and I heal?"

Arthur hesitated, unsure how to answer such a question. "I do not know, my Prince...It is hopefully but a side effect of the Fever and will go once your strength has returned. Or perhaps it is a mere effect of what was done to heal you but either way, just give it time. You were gravely ill...Many, including I feared that you would die. Even the birth of your brother did not fill the Kingdom with joy as most feared that one Prince would be born while the other died ...You are very loved Aemon, by the highborn and lowborn alike...Many stood vigil every night, using candles they could ill afford to waste...You just need time and then you shall hopefully be as you were."

Tyrion looked at Arthur, his head tilted curiously. "Would you have mourned me, Arthur?"

Arthur allowed himself one moment of of not being proper and gently caressed Tyrion's check. "More then I could possibly say...More then I realized before you had fallen ill. Rhaegar may have become my very dear friend but you...You are something more, Aemon Tyrion. I would be lost without you."

Tyrion smiled in pure joy." I feel the same, Arthur. You are very dear to me.. almost as much as Rhaegar."

Arthur was deeply touched by that as he knew how close the brothers were, how deeply they loved each other. All knew that nothing could or would ever come between Rhaegar and Tyrion and that anyone that ever tried would pay for it, especially if Aerys had a say in that matter. As he was proving how over protective he was by the way he had reacted to Tyrion's illness and by the way he was allowing no one near Viserys. Even going so far to having his food tester suckling form Viserys wet-nurse to insure there was no poison.

For the remainder of the time that Tyrion was up, the two of them talked and the morning saw more visitors. Including his Lannister siblings. Cersei as always stayed away from him, choosing to stay by Tywin while Jaime immediately moved to sit beside Tyrion's bed. Father watched it all closely as he never let Tyrion visit with his Lannister siblings alone.

"Are you feeling better now, Aemon?"

"I...its no longer as bad as it once was."

"That's good...I was worry that you were going to die before we could become better friends ...Better brothers." Aerys jerked at that and glared at Jaime while Tywin cleared his throat. "I mean...Friends..I want to be friends with you."

"I want to be friends as well...You should come visit me when Stannis, Rhaegal and Aerion are here.. They are my best friends..Well, them and Brandon but I don't see him. We just write to each other. Father gave me a special raven just for that, who I named Friend as I only use him to write to Brandon...Its not a very oringal name but I like it."

"I think its a great name. It matches the purpose the bird has and everything...I've never written to someone from such a long distance before...I don't like to write very often so your the farthest I've ever written to."

Tyrion smiled. "Well, I'm glad you write to me as other wise we would never get to know each other, especially as your going to squire for Sumner Crakhall soon."

"Yeah, you can still write to me there though."

"Oh, I know. If he tries to stop me, I'll have Father yell at him."

Aerys smiled at Tyrion. "Don't worry, my love. If anyone tries to stop you doing anything they will answer to me and it will not be pleasant for them.""

Tyrion laughed happily." You'll yell at them lots and lots, won't you, Papa." Aerys nodded savagely with an unholy light in his eyes at the thought of punishing anyone that dared deny his son. Tywin grimaced.

Cersei grew bored with all of it and demanded. "Can we go now, Father?"

Aerys frowned in anger at the disrespect the girl dared to show to his son. "Girl , the Prince wishes to spend time with you for whatever reason and so you will stand there and spend time with my son."

Cersei sniffed but Tywin's tight grip on her shoulder silenced her while Tyrion frowned at her. Jaime tried to start the conversation again but the moment was ruined and the three of them swiftly left. Tywin fiercely scolded Cersei that night, knowing well that if Tyrion was unhappy with her then any chance of her marrying Rhaegar would be gone. As neither Rhaegar or Aerys would ever marry or condone the marriage of someone that Tyrion did not like.

For the first time since Tyrion had woken up days ago, he was left alone with both his parents and Rhaegar were gone. He was alone and it was rather odd as he wasn't used to it. Even before his illness he had rarely been left alone. So when he sensed someone appearing he was happy as Tyrion didn't like to be alone, even with his animals present and upon seeing it was Brynden, he was even happier. As not only was his Uncle someone that he enjoyed to be with but he had also saved him from the Fever.

"Uncle. Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome, nephew."

Tyrion was hesitant to ask this as he did not want to seem insulting or ungrateful but he had to know. "Uncle...why do I still feel so weak?"

"I was not able to heal you fully...I have learned much from the Children, including healing but even they can only do so much. The sickness that was consuming you was severe and it almost took your life several times. If you were not so strong, you would not have been in my power to save... And still, much of your life force was lost, taken by the sickness." 

"So. What does that mean?"

"You will never be a great warrior or anything of the like, my nephew but such things do not matter. For I will make you great in other ways that will make the physicals look like something that would matter to a bug. Things that will fill you with power and the like." ."

"Like what, Uncle?"

"In time. First you must regain all the strength you can and heal. You have had a wasting illness and you must rest.. Once you are as well as you can be, I will return and you will begin to learn how to wield the power that courses through you."

"What power and why must I wait?"

"Inquisitive as always, my little impish one. You must wait because for now at least you are too weak to be able to learn anything."

"I am not. I have managed to stay awake for hours today."

"How about this, if you can walk across this room I will teach you one thing today." Tyrion nodded determinedly and struggled out of bed while his animals whined at him and Storm tried to nudge him back into bed. Tyrion took a couple of first few very wobbly steps but then he started to collapse and braced himself for a fall but was caught. Something which startled him as he had never been touched before by his Uncle, ever. Brynden smiled." Now, will you rest?"

Tyrion sighed but nodded and let himself be brought back to his bed and snuggled into it while Brynden covered him up and then tucked him in, almost as good as Mother.

"Now, rest and when it is time I will return." Then Brynden turned into a raven and disappeared and Tyrion soon drifted off to sleep, not even stirring when Rhaegar crawled into his bed and wrapped around him tightly.

Rhaegar had been waiting outside, knowing that Bloodraven was with his brother and knowing that what their Uncle had to say was important and Rhaegar had been surprised by how right he had been. Rhaegar had always known that his brother was special, that there was a power in him that none he had ever met had but he had never suspected that one day Tyrion could be like Bloodraven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good year and a better New Year


End file.
